


untitled

by smolstiel



Series: Boyking!Sam Drabbles [25]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Antichrist Sam Winchester, Boy King of Hell Sam Winchester, Free Verse, Implied/Referenced Torture, Medical Trauma, Past Abuse, Poetry, Possession, or perhaps, there’s nothing explicit around it but there are references to, this is one of those vague concept things again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:33:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23275567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolstiel/pseuds/smolstiel
Summary: once again for the boyking bitches discord server!!!the prompt: Write any scene with boyking Sam. Describe the colors.
Series: Boyking!Sam Drabbles [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1135400
Kudos: 11
Collections: BoyKingSam discord server prompt-fight fills





	untitled

**Author's Note:**

> yeah this doesn’t have a title but. it’s purposeful. it just doesn’t have room for a title.

i. blood  
it starts with blood. anger and fear and love and impulse. a promise - a terrible one. crimson droplets and a rosy soft infant mouth. white nightdress stained scarlet. a life for a life. deep stab and pain pain pain. searing iron on the tongue. red hot, scorching, burning. 

ii. burning  
flickering flames and flesh as fuel, licked up eagerly. it’s tiger-orange and it’s starving. it’s been waiting a long time. it takes the woman. it takes the structure. it takes more, much more. a life for a life, and death is merely the beginning. 

iii. beginning  
yellow eyes, sulfuric and sharp. the glint off a bullet, a knife in the sun. a jaundiced future, a choking fog. waxy corpses and too much whiskey. harsh sunlit fields and buttercups crushed underfoot. the old musty parchment of a long forgotten bible, off-white tennis shoes scuffing gently against suspicious stains on the basement floor. there’s something poison-bright inside. a fever, a fear. it’s growing. 

iv. growing  
taller now, like a weed. green eyes are watching. they’re narrowed and angry sometimes, other times wide and soft. brash and itchy, fresh-cut. carefully maintained but never neat and never without threat. full of brambles and thorns, catches and snarls. tangled thicket of family. a cage to escape from. like a deer - a leap.

v. leap  
then there’s the wild blue yonder. might have been hope if it weren’t so pale, might have been belief if it didn’t twist deeper and darker like an ocean trench. sky and bird’s wings and grace and a plunge into icy reality. choking on air itself, there’s no oxygen in the heavens, only ozone and beyond that, silence. 

vi. silence  
there’s a night sky bleached indigo by the city lights. it’s quiet now. there’s a hole inside, dug straight through the chest cavity. there used to be noise, maybe. there’s little certainty anymore, and there’s nothing to talk about. nothing but wind through bare branches and the hollowed-out thud of heart against body. 

vii. body  
it’s bruised violet, broken deeper than bone. there are words but little use in saying them. no one is listening. it’s empty, tongue going back to the gap for a long-gone tooth, gaze turning up to an absent god, absent father. something’s blooming. storm on the horizon. it’s hazy until the lightning strikes. then it is blinding. 

viii. blinding  
they say there’s nothing to see anyway. silver binds, metallic and biting. cuffs, chains, chairs. injections, scalpels, surgeries. violations. things are sterilized, precise. there is no room for error, or passion, or gentleness. static and blurred vision. pinned down, flayed open. it’s easy to forget there was once something organic and living. there’s only exhaustion. there’s only constant, repetitive, unending white noise and white light. 

iv. light  
warm, slick, molten. sunrise, sunset, sunrise. delicate as leaf, heavy as a hoard. mobias, infinity, eternity. upon the head of the king is a golden crown. halo, dripping like honey, ethereal and scathing and blasphemous. it ends with blood.


End file.
